Dor
by Nerissora
Summary: Dor, uma palavra tão simples, mas com um grande significada. Como lidar com ela?


Dor, uma palavra tão pequena e aparentemente inofensiva, engana-se quem nunca a sentiu, mas existem vários tipos de dor, tem aquela que você sente ao chutar a quina de algum móvel, ou esta doente, contudo todos esses tipos de dores podem ser curados com remédios.

Mas existe aquela dor que você tem a sensação de ter, porém não existe nenhum remédio para curar, é a dor de um amor, é como se houve mil facas, espadas, tudo que for cortante enfiado em seu coração, como não fosse sobreviver.

E era isso que a garota sentia naquele momento, trancada em seu quarto, a cada lembrança que vinha em sua mente, seu peito se apertava e aquilo estava se tornando cada vez insuportável.

Contudo a lembrança que mais lhe machucava foi dá primeira vez que seus olhos se encontravam, foi como se o seu mundo naquela hora tivesse deixado de ser todo cinzo e se tornado mais colorido. E cada vez mais essa lembrança se tornava mais nítida em sua mente, não tinha como esquecer.

**Cinco anos atrás**

Pessoas vinham e iam, comerciantes gritavam na rua para vender seus produtos, era mais um dia normal em Sindria, todos estavam felizes.

Sindria era uma ilha grande que ficava localizada ao sul do mar, e ao redor da mesma existiam outras ilhas menores. Devido ao fato estar localizada no mar, ela corria risco de ser atacado por criaturas que habitam naquela área, que era dever de seu Rei e os oito generais combater eles.

E naquele dia que tudo estava calmo e normal, uma criatura do sul apareceu, alegrando a todos os habitantes, pois toda vez que havia um atacado, era realizado um festival para comemorar e utilizar a carne do animal.

E não demorou muito para que o Rei e os oito generais surgiram na parte mais alta da cidade e como sempre, um espetáculo de habilidades de dois generais foi mostrado para todos habitantes.

Durante toda esse acontecimento, não muito longe da onde acontecia a batalha entre dois generais e a criatura do sul, uma garota havia acabo desembarcar na ilha, estava totalmente surpresa e aterrorizada com as coisas que acontecia, havia ouvido falar que naquele todo local, era aceito todos que não tinham para onde, e por isso resolveu ir para aquela ilha, mas tudo aquilo, a fez mudar de ideia, talvez ali fosse perigoso demais.

Mas o que a deixava mais intrigada era ver alegria de todos ali presente, como aquela criatura fosse esperada, e devido a essa dúvida, se voltou para o homem de idade que estava ao seu lado.

\- Me desculpe perguntar, mas porque todos estão felizes? – Perguntou a jovem apontando para a criatura que aos pouco era feito picado.

\- Você não é daqui né? É nova, por estarmos em uma ilha localizada no sul do mar, um local cheio de criaturas que nem essas têm risco de ser atacado a qualquer momento por isso, mas graças ao Rei Sinbad e seus oitos generais, ele combatem as criaturas e sua carne é utilizada para realizar um festival que duram dias aqui. E pelo visto você deu sorte, veras como é o festival de Sindria. – respondeu o senhor de idade, dando um largo sorriso para a jovem.

\- O entendo isso parece ser bem interessante. – Disse se virando para ver o último general finalizar a criatura, fazendo com que fosse cortado, separando a sua carne da espinha, como estivesse limpando um peixe. – Bem, parece que viam ao local certo. Agora, preciso encontrar algum lugar para ficar.

Então sem mais delongas, a jovem começou a caminhar entre a multidão que começava se dispersar. Muito dos locais que visitou não tinham necessidade, até que encontrou um bar que continha uma placa com os dizeres "Contrata-se mulheres, damos emprego e local para morar", não tendo muita opção adentrou no local e ficou completamente abobalhada com que verá.

Era um local calmo, com varias mesas e cadeiras espalhadas pelo salão, no canto direito viu um balcão que se estendia de um canto para outro, era gigantesco e do lado de dentro, estava algumas mulheres servindo bebidas, para algumas pessoas que estavam sentados ali perto. No canto do centro, havia um palco com vários instrumentos parados.

Chegou à conclusão que aquele local parecia ser agradável e amigável, apesar de ser um bar, se direcionou até o balcão onde as moças atendia e perguntou para uma morena que tinha uma aparência mais velha e que demonstrava ser a dona daquele local, a mesma estava enxugava um copo de vidro.

\- Eu vi a placa ali fora que vocês estão contratando. E bem... gostaria de me candidatar para vaga.

\- Hum – a morena olhou a jovem a sua frente, como estivesse analisando a mesma. E constatou que a mesma era bonita, porém se encontrava em um estado lamentável. Seus longos cabelos avermelhados estavam bem mal tratados, sem brilho, sem vida, seus olhos verdes estavam perdendo destaque para as olheiras que surgiram, sua boca que era carnuda, estava ressaca, demonstração que não estava se hidratando direito. E a morena, sabia que aquela jovem deve ter passado poucas e boas, pois apesar de ser bonita, estava acabada, e tudo que ela precisava era de um belo de banho, que com certeza, voltaria a ser como era. E essa jovem, a lembrava muito, quando havia chegado a Sindria. Dando um pequeno suspirou, colocou com cuidado o copo que secava, colocou as duas mãos em cima do balcão e disse: - Me chamo Akira. Você pode trabalhar aqui, mas com uma condição, você devera tomar um banho. Myra, leve a senhorita...

\- Serenity, me chamo Serenity, e muito obrigada senhora Akira, prometo que não irei lhe dar nenhum problema. – Respondeu Serenity, abrindo um largo sorriso mostrando seus dentes, que apesar de estar com aparência acabada, seus dentes ainda continuavam perfeitos, brancos e alinhados.

\- Certo, Myra, leve a senhorita Serenity para um dos quarto lá de cima, e prepare um banho a mesma, pois agora ela será uma de nossas. – disse Akira, enquanto puxava a loira que estava ao seu lado que aparentemente estava atendendo um cliente, pois o mesmo olhou com ódio para a morena, que apenas devolveu o olhar, fazendo que o cliente abaixa-se a cabeça e voltasse a beber.

\- Tudo bem, Akira, mas não me precisa me puxar assim, não estava vendo que estou atendendo. – resmungou a loira chamada Myra que se desvencilhava das mãos da morena.

\- Me desculpe, não queria te atrapalhar, na verdade senhora Akira, apenas me diga onde é o local que eu mesma irei. – disse com a voz baixa Serenity, com vergonha por fazer a pequena rixa entre as duas mulheres.

\- Não, eu te levarei, estava mesmo querendo sair daqui, vamos, vou te mostrar na onde será seu quarto. – Disse Akira, que dava sai de trás do balcão, indo em direção da jovem ruiva, que a esperava de cabeça baixa, demonstrando vergonha. – Venha senhorita Serenity. – Pegou pelo braços e puxou a ruiva para escada a cima.

Chegando ao segundo andar, andaram até o final do corredor, na qual havia uma porta e a mesma não havia nenhuma placa que nem as outras portas. Pelo caminho que fizeram Serenity contou mais de cinco portas naquele local, e todas havia uma placa com um nome, e chegou à conclusão que deveria pertencer a outras pessoas que deveriam morar ali. E isso a deixou um pouco feliz, pois significava que não era a única que estava sozinha sem família naquele local, e tinha a certeza que todos ali se tornariam a sua família.

\- Bem chegamos, aqui é o último quarto que nos resta, e será seu, espero que faça um bom aproveito dele. – disse Myra abrindo a porta e mostrando o local para a Serenity que ficou encantada com o local, apesar de pequeno de ter apenas uma cama no canto e uma cômoda no outro canto, era aconchegante e agradável, melhor do que tinha antes de chegar naquela ilha, era melhor do que viver na rua.

\- Muito obrigada senhora Myra, e onde fica o banheiro. – Disse colocando a pequena sacola que carregava nas costas na cama e dando uma olhada melhor no ambiente.

\- O banheiro fica do outro lado do corredor, a última porta, esta escrito, vou ir preparar seu banho e já volto para avisar. – Antes de sair Myra, deu um grande olhada para a jovem e notou que a mesma não deveria ter algumas roupas boas. – Serenity, venha comigo, acredito que você não deve ter roupas adequadas para usar né. Acredito que algumas das meninas devem ter, ou até eu mesma. Venha.

Serenity nada disse, apenas acompanhou Myra para fora do quarto e caminharam até as portas seguintes, em todas que eram abertas, surgia uma moça jovem e bela, e todas as cumprimentavam e davam alguma peça de roupa que não era mais utilizada.

Quando finalmente juntara roupas suficientes, retornaram para o quarto de Serenity, que ficou bastante feliz pela ajuda que recebe e por ter conhecido todas as garotas que ali moravam, todas eram simpáticas e pelo pouco de historias que havia ouvido de Myra, todas tinham uma historia comum, vieram de outro país para ali e como sempre senhora Akira, as recolhiam, era como se fosse uma mãe para todas.

\- Bem, acho que agora você tem roupas, e com o dinheiro que ganhar aqui você com certeza terá roupas novas. Uma pergunta Serenity, você dança? – perguntou Myra, olhando atentamente.

\- Como posso dizer dançar, danço, pois era o jeito que eu tinha para ganhar meu dinheiro, enquanto estive na rua. Porque a pergunta Myra? – Serenity havia aprendido que não deveria chamar Myra ou Akira de senhora, pois nenhuma das duas gostava disso.

\- Bom você sabe sobre o festival né? – Perguntou Myra enquanto olhava atentamente para a ruiva que apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim. – Pois bem, por causa disso, muitas das meninas aqui dançam e devido ao festival, somos contratadas para fazer as danças, é uma grande forma de ganhar dinheiro, e se não tiver problema, gostaria de dançar essa noite?

\- Claro, adoraria, não vejo nenhum problema quanto a isso. – respondeu a jovem toda animada com a ideia de dançar.

\- Então, agora você devera tomar um banho e depois lhe direi tudo que iremos fazer nesse festival, também será uma grande forma de apresentar você aos nossos clientes. – Disse myra batendo as palmas enquanto sai do quarto e ia em direção ao banheiro para preparar o banho de Serenity.

O sol havia caído e a lua começava a tomar conta do céu, mas as luzes que os fogos das tochas faziam, iluminavam toda a ilha de Sindria, estava prestes a começar o festival daquele local.

Serenity estava ansiosa e feliz, naquele tarde, havia finalmente tomado um belo banho, algo que não fazia muito tempo, e ainda naquela mesma tarde, ouvi de Myra e Akira historias sobre Sindria, sobre o criador e rei Sinbad e sobre seus generais, e também ensaiou os passos dança.

\- Está pronta, Serenity? – perguntou Saori, uma das jovens do bar, uma das primeiras que havia chegado lado. – Uai, não é que realmente você é bonita. – falou jovem abobada para a ruiva que estava parada na frente dela com um sorriso enorme.

\- Muito obrigada Saori, você também esta muito bonita. – agradeceu Serenity, a mesma estava toda vermelha, pois nunca havia levado algum elogio na vida e Saori percebeu isso, caminhou até a ruiva, pegou em suas mãos e apertou.

\- Serenity, você é linda, simpática, atraente, não sei o que aconteceu com você, qual é seu passado, pois uma das regras desse local é nunca perguntar uma a outra qual é seu passado, que agora devemos compartilhar o presente e o futuro. E você realmente fica linda com essa roupa. – Saori apertou de leve as mãos de Serenity, para passar lhe confiança e pelo visto havia conseguido, pois a jovem ruiva levantou a cabeça e abriu um enorme sorriso e concordou com tudo que a mais velha havia lhe dito. – Bem, vamos, se nos atrasar é capaz da Akira, fazer pedaços da gente.

Assim, ambas as garotas partiram do bar até o centro do festival, que acontecia na praça central. Serenity ficou cada vez mais encantada com aquele local, tudo estava enfeitado, pessoas vestidas a caráter, comerciantes continuavam a vender, se via máscaras para todo lado, sendo vendidas ou usadas, e aquilo era fascinante. Crianças corriam todas alegres comendo algum doce ou salgado.

\- Vejo que está gostando Serenity. – Disse Akira se aproximando das garotas, com duas máscaras em mãos. – Tomem, vistam isso, é para vocês dançarem, e acredito que nosso Rei estará aqui para ver a nossa dança, como de costume, e lembrassem, ele é um homem muito atraente e tentam não se apaixonar. – essa ultima parte Akira começou a rir e se afastar das garotas.

\- O que ela quis dizer isso? – perguntou Serenity toda inocente.

\- Bem, você verá Serenity, o que ela quis dizer. – Serenity ficou bastante assustada com o sorriso que Saori dava a ela.

Não demorou muito para que elas finalmente achassem o restante das garotas, conversaram um pouco até que chegou o momento, pois sinbad, chegava, juntamente com seus generais, até para apresentação, que daria o ponta pé inicial para o festival.

Serenity, finalmente entendeu o que Saori e Akira haviam dito de não se apaixonar pelo rei, pois o que verá era um homem bonito, seu cabelo era longo e preto azulado, e estava preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo, mas na frente estava meio bagunçado, o deixando mais sensual do que era. Seus olhos eram amarelos, o que lhe dava um destaque e seu corpo, era musculoso, tudo era definido, era o corpo de pessoa que praticava sempre.

Sentiu um cutucão em sua costela e ao virar para o lado viu Myra a olhando com um sorriso maldoso.

\- O que achou da visão? – perguntou sarcástica

\- Não sei do que esta falando. – desconversou Serenity, se virando para outro lado, não demonstrando sua vergonha.

\- Sei sei, e vou avisando, não se junte a ele. Pode até ser nosso rei, mas que eu sei é um grande galinha. – Myra disse puxando o rosto de Serenity para que pudesse a olhar nos olhos. – Ele não é casado, mas não se misture a ele, você só ira se machucar, acredite.

Serenity a olhou e apenas concordou com a cabeça, não sabia o porque de Myra estar falando isso, mas tinha que acreditar na mulher mais velha a sua frente. Porém aquele momento foi cortado com a voz de um homem anunciando a chegada da dança delas e a fogueira que foi montado no centro do palco, acessava.

A jovem ruiva estava com um frio enorme na barriga, colocou a mascara conforme a senhora Akira disse, a mascara cobria apenas seus olhos, deixando o restante do rosto amostra, e esperou ansiosa pelo som da música que não demorou muito para ser ouvida.

O frio da barriga foi aumentando, cada vez que ia dando um passo para chegar no palco, o som da música, se misturando com os gritos do povo e a salva de palmas. Assim que pois os pés no palco, tudo que estava sentido, sumiu e o som da música começou a contaminar, Serenity fechou os seus olhos e deixou se levar pela música, como fora ensinada por sua mãe, agora já morta.

Seu corpo se movia numa leveza que surpreendeu a todos, que ali estava, a facilidade que ela tinha para fazer os passos. Devido a formava que dançava, Serenity acabou chamando atenção de certa pessoa, na verdade, de Sinbad, que ficará fascinado com a maneira que a jovem ruiva dançava, mas principalmente com o sorriso que a mesma dava enquanto dançava, como se aquilo a fizesse feliz.

Logo Serenity, sentiu algo lhe incomodando, como se alguém estive olhando fixamente, apesar de várias pessoas fazendo isso, mas foi algo que a fez abrir seus olhos, revelando assim seus olhos esverdeados e brilhosos. E imediatamente, seus olhos encontraram aquilo que estava a perturbando, viu os olhos amarelos a encarando fascinado e de repente se viu ambos os olhos se olhando fixamente, como já soubessem para onde deveriam ficar fixos.

Como naquele momento ambos sabiam que as suas vidas, seriam mudadas para sempre.

Balançando a cabeça Serenity, jogou o travesseiro longe e se xingou mentalmente por se lembrar disso tal nitidamente, como se odiava por causa disso. Deveria ter ouvido o conselho de Myra e Akira naquele dia, e agora as consequências estavam ali.

E por causa disso outras lembranças vinham em sua mente, do dia que ele a convidou para conhecer o castelo, desde festival, a timidez de ficar perto dele, e de ver de perto a beleza daquele homem e de um desejo de querer toca-lo como nunca.

Ou da lembrança que se entregou a ele, que o deixou possuir seu corpo, o deixou ser tocado por suas mãos firmes e fortes, duras e ásperas de tanto manipular uma espada, de deixar a sua pele ser enchidos por beijos doces e selvagens que lhe marcavam toda.

Ao se lembrar disso Serenity, pode sentir a mesma sensação daquele dia, e que jamais iria poder sentir, devido ao fato de tê-lo visto, com outra mulher.

Quando se lembrou do que verá naquela manha, dele aos beijos com outra mulher, aos beijos com Myra, quem considerava uma irmã, sentia completamente traída, não só por Sinbad, mas por Myra também, pois havia confidenciado a mesma que estava apaixonada pelo rei e que sentia que o mesmo sentia por ela.

Limpou as últimas lágrimas que teimavam em cair, se levantou da cama, arrumou seu vestido, olhou para o quarto ao seu redor, havia tomado uma atitude, uma atitude que era preciso, foi até sua cômoda, pegou algumas mudas de roupas e colocou em sua sacola que não usava mais havia cinco anos, e que era hora de usa-la.

Abriu aos poucos sua porta e verificou que o local estava completamente em silencio, suspirou aliviada, provavelmente todas estavam dormindo, já que era muito tarde.

E com passos leves e rigorosos, desceu as escadas, mas fora surpreendida por Akira que estava no pé da escada segurando um lampião, parecia que estava a esperar.

\- Aonde você vai Serenity? – perguntou a morena surpresa ao ver a ruiva de pé aquela hora, mas logo ficou séria ao ver a sacola em suas mãos. Serenity viu que ela havia reparado naquele fato e respirou fundo.

\- Estou indo embora Akira, agradeço por tudo que você me fez, mas entendi que meu lugar não é aqui e nunca foi. E eu preciso encontra-lo. – Disse Serenity descendo os últimos degraus, ficando a poucos centímetros da mulher que lhe havia dado abrigado.

\- Serenity... mas você tem o rei, você estavam se dando tão bem, o que aconteceu? – Akira se aproximava da ruiva que começava a lagrimejar e a morena vendo isso soltou o lampião no chão de leve e abraçou. – O que aconteceu minha menina, me diga, podemos resolver.

\- Me desculpa Akira, infelizmente não se pode resolver isso, quando um homem é galinha, ele sempre será, e eu não quero falar sobre isso, na verdade, quero esquecer. Por isso preciso partir, mas uma coisa pode ter certeza, vou esquecer de tudo e todos, mas jamais esquecerei desse lugar, de você, de tudo que vocês e as meninas fizeram por mim e no que me tornei hoje, são graças a vocês. Obrigada, mas preciso partir, de verdade. - Serenity, ia se afastando do abraço da mais velha e enxugava as lágrimas e abria um sorriso doce e começava a se mover.

\- Espere Serenity, apenas leve isso. Talvez tenha algum valor. – Akira correu até a ruiva e retirou de seu pescoço um colar de ouro com as inicias A e T, Serenity sabia que aquilo era muito importante para a morena, quando estava prestes a recusar, Akira foi se adiantando. – Não, como você disse, é preciso esquecer o passado e ir para frente, e devo fazer o mesmo. Espero que encontre um local que seja bem vinda como é bem vinda aqui. – E antes que soltasse serenity, a puxou para mais um abraço e deu um beijo em sua testa, logo depois se afastou e voltando em direção ao lampião.

Serenity, apertou com força o colar que foi lhe dado e respirando fundo, partiu para longe daquele longe, para longe de Sindria, para longe do rei daquele lugar, para longe de Sinbad. Não sabia o que o destino preparava a ela, mas seria algo que a surpreenderia. Mas uma coisa sabia, jamais esqueceria do apelido que recebeu de Sinbad.

\- Minha Aika.


End file.
